


Where I belong

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Crushes, Crying, Dark, Dark Spain (Hetalia), Denial of Feelings, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotionally Repressed, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Forced, Forced Relationship, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Healing, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned France (Hetalia), Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Murder Family, Neglect, One-Sided Attraction, Pirate Spain (Hetalia), Pirates, Protectiveness, Psychological Trauma, Rape Recovery, Rehabilitation, Reminiscing, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sad, Scheming, Secret Crush, Serious Injuries, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Slavery, Starvation, Strangers to Lovers, Sulking, Talking, Threats, Threesome, Top Spain (Hetalia), Training, Tsundere South Italy (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader was kidnapped by smugglers after her parents were murdered. She is saved from a life of abuse and future as a slave by Spain and Lovina. Later she find her way again and starts to recover, even starting to fall for the Spanish captain.But will she find the courage to confess, even when may trials and her own demons come between them?





	1. this pain

**Author's Note:**

> who says all love stories have to start off happy?

How long had you been here? In this cold room? The smell of blood, dirt and the sea, rum and god knows what else around you. The taste of blood in your mouth and your heart screaming in pain, far worse than the wounds on your body. Locking yourself away to cope with the pain in your heart.

You could still hear the screams, smell the burning and the smoke. Everything you loved, your happiness and life being torn from you in that instant. Your peaceful and content life instantly changed from peace to your now miserable existence.

Nothing but rags on your body, the marks of the cuffs on your wrists and ankles hurting you. Swollen and red from being rubbed and previously trying to break free. Now you had just given up, stopped fighting and locked yourself away inside your own heart. No longer able to feel anymore.

You had lived in a nice home beside the sea with your parents. Enjoying waking up to the sea and being able to live your life freely. Being spoiled by their love and able to enjoy freedom and happiness. Now that was all gone, now you were here and all alone with nobody else in the world.

You were an orphan, a slave and a broken doll. Your body in such a state of shock that you couldn't cry anymore, your emotions all but alien to you. All you could do was stare into the distance barely aware of your surroundings, your (E/C) eyes glazed over with a blank look.

All of your possessions, priceless family heirlooms and treasures were burned to the ground and were now scattered as ash to the wind. Nothing remaining, all in your head as the dreams which you lost yourself too. Hell, sometimes you didn't even sleep out of fear of what would happen if you did.

These damn smugglers were burly men and capable of taking on much weaker opponents. They had the key to your cell and could come and go as they pleased. Luckily they only brought the food you ate, but if they wished they could do worse. But you thanked the gods they didn't touch you.

They planned on selling you as a slave, not just any slave but a prostitute. You had such a pretty face and (H/C) locks that they couldn't kill you, they found you too valuable that they kidnapped you, killed your parents and then kept you aboard till they found a good buyer.

Here you were at (Y/A) having lost your family, your home, your freedom and was now a slave to be sold into a life of entertaining men for money. The worst part, you didn't even like men at all, you had never seen them in that light. You had told your parents before they died, but now you were in the closet again. 

You would be forced to sleep with men despite not being interested in them at all. How fucked up was that? Was it too much that she simply wanted a happy life with a woman at her side instead of a man? Apparently so, if this was her punishment for simply wanting a happy life.

Suddenly you were snapped from your train of thoughts by screaming. The men aboard yelling in panic and cannons being fired, you were being attacked? You laughed dryly, maybe with this you could sink aboard the ship and be with your parents in heaven. Didn't sound so bad.

The boat rocked and dipped as canons were fired and the vessel took damage. Luckily none of them hit anywhere near you, but you could at least say you had fresh air now. The scent down here had been unbearable and you had longed for a soft breeze in here from one of the portholes since your capture.

You heard blood curdling screams as men were murdered. Not that you cared, these bastards had killed your family, you enjoyed hearing them die. They had killed your family in cold blood, now they were dying for the pain they had caused you. now you could rest in peace knowing they would suffer for their sins.

Suddenly you heard someone coming and panicked. You had nowhere to go, you couldn't run and you had no protection. You were screwed in every sense of the word. You closed your eyes tightly and cowered into the corner of your cell waiting for your demise to happen.

Suddenly you heard someone coming up to your cell. Not heavy and stumbling like your kidnappers, soft, quick and agile. Their boots clicking on the floor as they approached the cage you were locked in. They then stopped in front of your cage and you waited for death to come

"Pobrecito, que te han hecho esos bastardos?" a female voice soothed with a pained tone. Your eyes widened but you remained cowering, it was a woman's voice. Not a man's like you had expected. Not just any woman's mind you, they were Spanish. At least from what you could tell.

Suddenly the door to your cage was opened with a swift kick to which it clanged open loudly. Luckily the cage was rather roomy despite the shitty living circumstances. The door swung open and you peered up meekly to look at the doorway.

Your eyes then widened and your swore you had to be in heaven right now. There was no way in hell this was real and you weren't dead from either starvation or just going insane. There standing in the doorway was a pirate. Not just any pirate mind you, a very sexy Spanish pirate with silky brown curls, the greenest eyes you had ever seen, a red hat with a white feather, and the sexiest outfit on that you had ever seen.

She was wearing a white blouse with the chest undone to flash her healthy breasts, a black cross dangling between them. A black corset around her waist with gold swirls on them and by god her legs. A red slit silk skirt that reached her ankles, with a slit either side reaching her upper thighs. This woman was walking sex in every sense of the word.

She then looked down at you her eyes filled with pain. She stared at your wounds, your weak and malnourished body (since being kidnapped you had lost a lot of weight) and your chains. As she stared you bowed your head feeling ashamed. You were now more conscious of yourself than you had been before.

She then pulled out her sword causing panic to fill you. Was she going to kill you? She came to your cage only to end your life? Why not just let you drown instead? Better than bleeding to death, since you at last had some control over it.

She then approached you and cut the chains binding you to your cell. You...you were free? She was saving you? But why? Not that you weren't grateful but why would she do such a thing to a random slave on a boat?

All of a sudden you found yourself being picked up in her arms. Being carried bridal style by this...angel? you were so weak and hungry that you couldn't even process what the hell was even going on. This just had to be a dream, but the best one you had to date yet.

She held you in her arms tightly, making sure to not drop you or let go by any means. All of a sudden you found yourself being carried away from your once cold prison and up the stairs away from the boat. Where was she taking you? Where were you going?

As you reached the deck you winced at the brightness of the sun. How long had it even been since you saw the sun? It felt like forever and you weren't used to it at all. It was so warm, so bright and so beautiful. You wanted to touch it, grasp it even.

The woman then turned to the drying and wounded captors who had abused you. A mischievous smirk now on her face as she held her prize, how could they abuse something so beautiful? Surely they knew that they would be punished for their crimes didn't they?

"Caballero, ahora tomo mi premio y te dejo ahogar. Despedida" she replied mischievously. She then grabbed a rope and swung off the deck to her ship. You gripped her tightly not wanting to fall. This was all so much to handle in one day. Just what the hell was happening.

As you swung across you looked behind you to see the burning ship slowly sinking. So you were now free of them but claimed by a pirate. What on earth would become of you now? 

 

 


	2. The beautiful captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets to know her rescuer and her crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feels and fluff

You sat quietly in the room, your eyes staring into space. Taking in the new surroundings of the room your beautiful rescuer had placed you in. Completely all wooden, smooth wooden furniture, red silk curtains and bedspread, a giant battle axe on the wall. Endless priceless treasures, photos and windows to the outside world.

The bedspread a pure white bed sheet beneath you, a regal red duvet and multiple white pillows making a pillow mountain. The bed itself was a pure white and a circular shape with  wooden base. The mattress you slept on was comfy itself and obviously paid for with all the spoils of being a pirate.

Though they were known to be scary, violent and often selfish heartless people who stole goods and wealth. You had to say, their decadent lifestyle was impressive, to live like royalty using all your spoils as a trophy to show just how powerful you were and to scare your enemies. 

You felt bad at because of your filthy and starved state you would be ruining this bed but you didn't dare move. You didn't have the strength to move out of the fear of passing out or what crew members on this ship would attack you should you leave the room.

The idea of being forced against your will like you could have been had those men sold you. You felt sick inside and decided to stay in the enclosed where you were safe and away from them. Where you felt comfortable and alone, which you were used to by now anyway. 

Suddenly your heard footsteps coming to the room making you wince, past memories of your previous captors coming to your mind. Their leers appearing in your mind as they looked at you like a piece of meat instead of a human being. Their desire and plans for you made all too clear by the look in their eyes. 

The door opened and the same stunning pirate that saved your life appeared in the doorway, the playful smile on her face gone and replaced with a fond and tender smile. Looking at you sympathetically as she took in your appearance. How could they have treated you so badly?

"Como te sientes princesa?" she asked kindly. She could see the scars, marks, and wounds inflicted on you. The emotional and psychological that had been done to you, a lost soul in need of being saved and brought back into the light. 

You cowered slightly and bowed your head, not knowing what to say. You were grateful for her saving your life, but after being held hostage for so long you knew better than to trust someone so easily. "I..I'm fine. Hungry, tired and a bit gross but...ok" you replied hesitantly.

The people who kidnapped you gave you scraps and whatever was leftover, but nothing substantial that you could enjoy. Enough to keep you alive but not sustain you completely as a human being that was for sure. You had imagined many a delicious meal while locked inside that dark cage.

You hadn't slept well in days, being woken by the sounds of your captors, the clanking of the cage door being opened to feed you and the laughter of drunks. That and the pure paranoia of falling asleep out of the fear of what they may do to you didn't help either.

To boot, you hadn't bathed in what felt like forever. Left to sit in your own blood, filth, a bucket for your excrement, and the rags on your body. The idea of a bath or even being clean right now sounded wonderful. To be clean again and get the build up of sweat, blood of your body felt like a dream.

She softened and approached you quietly, she took your face in her fingers examining you with her green eyes. They really had broken you, but she would hopefully help recover the angel you had once been before having your wings ripped from you.  She then walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out some clothes and a bathing towel. She then walked back to you and placed them on your lap.

You stared in awe at the clothes feeling as though this was a dream. Clean clothes? And she was going to let you use her quarters to bathe? But why? Wasn't she a pirate? Why was she being so nice to you it made no sense?! Weren't they known for being cruel and manipulative monsters with a heart as cold as iron? 

"There you go, that should be a little more comfortable than Los harapos you have been forced to wear chica. Though they may be a little bigger than you" she replied apologetically. God knows you had probably been wearing those blood, sweat and dirt covered clothes long enough. It wasn't fitting of a girl like you at all. 

You blinked at her utterly stunned. First she had saved your life, now she was giving you clean clothes and letting you use her chambers to bathe? What kind of pirate was this woman? Certainly not one you had ever met before. You then bowed you head shyly "G.. Gracias" you replied shyly. Lets just say you didn't know many languages but knew the basics of some Spanish. 

She smiled at you and then headed out of the cabin to give you some privacy to clean yourself up. However, before leaving she leaned in the doorway "Princesa, estaria muy feliz si te unieras a mi para cenar esta noche" she replied hopefully. She would love to see you all cleaned up and in your new clothes.

You stared at her in awe, every time she spoke you felt like it was a dream. However you shook your head and simply nodded not wanting to seem rude and keep her from her duties. She then nodded and closed the door leaving you in peace. It was then that you released the biggest sigh of your life before heading to bathe. 

* * *

Soft sighs escaped your lips as you cleaned your body with the clean bathwater and soap in the captains quarters. Running your hands over your chest, legs, arms and everywhere you could think of that needed cleaning. Oh how you had missed being clean, you never thought a bath would seem so good, but after sitting in filth for months on end this was heaven to you.

Mind you after what you had endured up until now everything was a blessing. No matter how big or how small it seemed to be to anyone else. To have had everything taken from you, being kept as a slave/prisoner only to be freed? Yes, a clean bath, a warm bed and a meal sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world right now. 

You ran your hand through your (H/C) locks pushing them from your face. To be clean, to be removed of the built up filth. God, who knew it would bring you so close to tears and make such a smile appear on you face. You couldn't remember the last time you were this happy.

You then reached out to take one of the bottles of body wash, or what looked like soap anyway. It smelled like citrus and spices, you then took a reasonable amount and lathered it all over your body. Deciding to spoil yourself a little. Wanting to be clean again, though you did worry about drying your hair.

You didn't want to spoil the clothes or the bedspread with your wet hair so you would have to try and dry it as best you could. Though that would be hard being on a boat in the middle of the ocean after all. You were limited on supplies you could and could not have (or at least you could take a guess of that)

"Carmen Carriedo-Fernandez... she can't be that bad a woman if she's been this kind to me" you thought. I mean if she wanted to kill you, she would have done it the minute she found you. Though it would have been a merciful death that was for sure. So she couldn't be all that bad, right?

* * *

You exited the bathing quarters wrapped in the towel you had removed to spot the clothes she gave you on the bed. You peered through them quietly and found she had indeed left undergarments. A risky corset like attire mind you but still your size of clothing which was a relief. Better than going around commando and risk embarrassment. 

You took a breath breath and removed the clothes to pull on the skimpy undergarment. Though you were surprised it even fit you with how much weight you had lost over the past months thanks to your captors. You would be lying if you said you weren't semi self conscious about your body.

However, you slowly realized the outfit was similar to a barmaid making you frown. But it was clean and wearable so what the hell. Though you wondered why she would make you wear such a thing. You pulled the dress upon your body feeling rather ashamed by the make of the whole thing feeling risky.

It was a (F/C) ruffle bodice dress with short sleeves, a corset like front and an ankle length skirt with ruffles. Though it covered your body and fit you like a glove you felt embarrassed. Even with as well off as you had been, never had you been able to wear a dress like this before. You then pulled on a pair of boots she had left you, but gave yourself a look down in the mirror before feeling content.

But you had to admit, you wondered what kind of fetishes this woman had to make you dress like this? Perhaps she was used to visiting women of the night in many ports who flashes way too much flesh. You then shook the image from your head and went in search of the Captain to ask about food. 

_**Translations** _

**Como te sientes princesa?-How are you feeling princesa?**

**Los harapos-The rags**

**Gracias-Thank you**

**Princesa, estaria muy feliz si te unieras a mi para cenar esta noche- Princess, I would be most happy if you would join me for dinner tonight**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating in a while, my creative flow with these can differ


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader joins Spain for dinner and meets her companion and cook Lovina

You sat at the lavish wooden table silently your head in your lap, feeling more self conscious than you had before. Aware of how much of yourself was on display in this dress, more so that the Spanish Captain wouldn't stop staring at you. You were glad to no longer be in the rags, but even when you had lived with your parents, you had never worn anything this fancy. 

You felt really out of place and this dress showed off more of your body than you would have liked. You were certainly more aware of your sexuality as a woman than you were in general, the peak of your breasts uncovered by the dress. The slits in the sides showing off your legs, this was the most revealed you had felt in a long time. 

"Mi querido, do you feel sick at all? You have been sat hunched over in your seat since I called you from my chambers" Captain Carriedo asked worriedly. She knew you would still be in shock and traumatized after everything, but you were safe now. You would come to no more harm under her care.

Though she knew it would take some time to adapt your sea legs, you would soon adjust. There was nothing so calming as watching the sea, bringing out so many emotions hidden within the heart, answering all the questions you searched for inside yourself.

You shifted, not wanting to seem rude. You didn't feel sick but you hadn't sat at a table and eaten in what felt like forever, having sat in a dank cage eating food like a ravenous animal. Hell, sometimes when it was dry you would choke at how fast you would eat from your own ravenous hunger.

The silence was echoing and having eyes on you felt strange, but not as unsettling as it was. You felt like she was undressing you with her eyes, I mean given your current attire could you blame her? You hoped that she had something a little more comfortable for later on anyway.

You could smell the food cooking in the brig your own stomach growling like a wild animal. You were so hungry, it was taking all you had not to break into the kitchen and scarf down the first item of food you saw. But your parents had raised you better than that.

 _"Be a good girl and wait (Y/N) it will be ready soon enough"_ your mothers words echoed in your ear. Though you had become more patient as you matured, you sought food more desperately after not being fed well for so long. But as you were in company you were restraining yourself.

Spain smiled taking in your appearance, she knew after everything you would have trouble adjusting. You were traumatized from your abduction and after everything you had lost, of course you would have to get used to your new life. But you were now her guest and she would treat you with the up-most care and respect.

You would need time to open up and find yourself again, but she would help you. If you needed to talk about anything, if you felt alone or scared she would be here. More than anything she wanted you to trust her and know you would come to no harm. 

She then looked at you fondly, her green eyes gentle and loving. Making your heart beat faster than you ever thought possible, how could one woman be so damn beautiful? You had been raised with your parents, but had seen latina's before. but barely ever spoke to them aside from asking about groceries or produce. But even then they had all been male, never female.

Her lightly tanned skin, her soft brown hair and big green eyes like jewels. The ringlet curls flowing down her chest and that body of hers, this felt like a dream you never cared to wake up from. You still couldn't believe that she was real, she was every fantasy you had ever dreamed of come to life.

Deciding not to keep her waiting and spoke up for the first time "I apologize Captain. I.. I'm not used to someone.... this environment.... everyone being so nice..." you explained. You were used to someone kicking your cage to let you know food was here. Being leered at, having water thrown on you for a bath or being starved for days on end like a pet rather than a human being.

But the way she spoke to you and treated you, you knew she meant well. She would not hurt you like they had, she was your rescuer. You were part of her crew now, and she would keep you safe. You had no reason to be afraid or worry about her treating you the same. 

She nodded her head in an understanding manner, this whole environment would seem alien to you. She couldn't even begin to imagine what life had been like for you before she had found you. But this was your home now and you would be well cared for here.

"May I ask your name miel, I have told you mine now I must know yours" she asked sweetly. She would like to know more about the angel she had saved, but for now she would be content with just your name. You could tell her the rest when you felt more comfortable doing so.

She could see the fear in your eyes, the hesitance, the worry. The way you processed everything and acted on instinct. You were protecting yourself, ready to fight should things turn ugly. You were in defense mode, but of course who could blame you. It had most likely kept you alive all this time beforehand. 

You hesitated, your shyness getting the better of you. You gripped your skirt tightly before stammering "(Y/N)" nervously. None of your kidnappers had ever known your name, they called you "Wench", "Girly", "Honey" and other such awful things. If you hadn't gotten away god knows what would have become of you.

You were only glad they had not taken advantage of you while trapped in that cage. The idea of one of them even trying to made you sick, you never would have been able to fight back. It would have felt disgusting, the pain, the unfamiliarity. You were grateful such a fate never happened to you. 

Her eyes lit up like stars causing your heart to flutter, god you had never crushed so hard on anyone before. Mind you, all this time you had been in the closet so she didn't really know you were gay anyway. So you still had that amongst your many secrets.

"So lovely, It rolls off the tongue so easily" she replied playfully. Now she knew your name which was a good start, she hoped over time she would learn many amazing and wonderful things about you. Though she had a feeling for now you would simply be her little wallflower.

You were fun to watch and admire from afar, in time she would like to become closer to you. But like the respectable Spaniard she was, seduction came first. Passion and romance was key to any relationship after all. So she would be patient and earn your love as one should. 

"Watch out, cazzo questo pesante" a female voice grumbled in Italian. Your eyes widened at that, first a Spaniard now an Italian. You were certainly meeting a lot of exotic women while you were on this boat. Hell, just hearing them speak to you in their native tongue was making you blush. 

A tanned woman who appeared younger than the captain appeared from the brig. She had soft wavy brown hair which reached her lower back, big green eyes like the captain but a smaller stance about her. Geez, how many beautiful girls would you be meeting on this boat.

She was wearing a white blouse with sleeves that ended at her elbows, showed off her curves and belly, had frills around the chest and bottom and showed off her cleavage very well. On her lower half she was wearing a pair of tight brown trousers with a  red sash around her waist and a matching red headband. On her feet were brown boots finishing the look.

The Captain perked up immensely upon seeing her, her eyes shining and practically wooing over her. Upon seeing her look so happy to see the other girl you felt a sharp stab of pain in your heart. I mean you had only just met the captain and she had saved your life. You had only assumed she was single, she didn't _have_ to be. 

"Ah Lovina! It looks as delicious as ever, I'm so proud of you!" she gushed happily trying to pull Lovina into a hug. Seemingly forgetting about the heavy pot of food she was now carrying in her hands. Even the latter called her out on getting so clingy when she was busy.

"Get off me! I worked hard on this idiota!" she snapped at the other brunette sharply. Eventually she was able to place down the large pot making your stomach growl all over again But you previously happy mood was now gone. Wishing you could just eat in your room instead, with this bitter feeling in your chest.

First you had lost everything, then you had been held captive on a boat for what felt like forever. You had been saved by a Spanish angel in red and the greenest eyes you had ever seen. Now you were learning she most likely had a lover and you were simply a girl she pitied and planned on taking care of before finding you a new home.

Lovina spotted your unhappy mood then turned to Spain. They had a guest in such a long time (and a pretty one too) and here she was making a scene. "Your making her uncomfortable! can't you act normal for once in your damn life!" she retorted. She then walked up to you, her angry expression changing to one of of somewhat politeness.

She then served up the biggest portion of food to you then placed it in front of you, the scent of red wine, tomatoes, herbs and other things wafting up your nose. Your stomach betrayed you again as it begged to be filled with whatever that scent was.

"Eat up, you look like you need this more than our annoying Captain" she said sternly but her tone was gentle. She had never seen a girl so skinny. The marks on your body, the dark circles under your eyes. After learning from Spain what they had done to you, she felt an anger she had never felt before.

She would make sure you got all the nutrients you needed. She would make sure nobody tried anything funny and the light inside you came back, everyone had it. Sometimes you just lost your way and had to find the road that lead to you finding yourself again. 

You softened and smiled at her shyly, your previous fear all but leaving you. "Grazie, it smells amazing" you said gratefully. You felt like you could cry, it smelled so good. You hadn't eaten this well in so long, a real home cooked meal. Hot and steaming, all fresh ingredients too.

She blushed upon you making such a cute face, despite having been rescued and going through hell. You had the sweetest smile she had ever seen, her heart fluttering like a bird. She could see why Spain would also be so taken with you.

"Lovi!! I'm hungry too! What about me?" Carmen whined from the other seat. She wanted to eat some of Lovina's cooking too. She had worked hard fighting all those kidnappers and bringing (Y/N) to safety. Why wasn't she allowed to enjoy some of her cooking too.

Lovina clicked her teeth at the mood being ruined by Spain acting like a whiny baby all over again "Serve your-a self!" she snapped sharply. She then grabbed her own bowl and served herself. However, you found it rather funny how the previously brave and mature captain was acting like such a child around the likes of Lovina.

You then picked up your spoon and dug into the food, flavours hitting your mouth instantly. Tears welling up your eyes, it was so good. Hell, it was heavenly. You hadn't eaten this well in ages, you were having a moment because of how good it was.

You then continued eating ravenously, like this was the last time you would ever eat. Hell it was certainly the first decent meal you had eaten in what felt like forever. How good it tasted, every bite was like pure heaven. The richness, the perfect seasoning, cooked to perfection. 

Spain watched you as you almost inhaled your food, making her feel such sadness that you had been denied the simplest necessities of food. Those men had been beyond cruel to you, they had been nothing short of barbaric. "It looks like someone approves of your cooking Lovi" she praised.

Lovina folded her arms and huffed "of course Cabrón, I'm Italian. My cooking is always good" she replied sharply. She then sat down beside you and started to eat, after working so hard over a hot stove it really did taste better. When you made it yourself the food always tasted delicious.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi Querido-My dear  
> Miel-Honey  
> Cazzo questo e pesante-Fuck this is heavy  
> Grazie-Thank you  
> Cabron-Dumbass


	4. A new face, a new rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has started to settle into her new life, but a new face makes herself known. Bringing back unpleasant memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby

(Y/N) stood by the ships edge quietly, stood on the deck of the ship watching the stars shining above her. For god knows how long all you had seen was the 4 walls of a cage, the stink of your own filth, blood and metal. Knowing only darkness and the only light source coming from the portholes around you.

To feel the wind of the sea air on your skin, the cool of the night air was something you had missed. It all felt so good you swore you could cry from happy you were to finally be a free woman again once more. You thought you would never get away from that life, that you would be trapped until you found a way to save yourself from that bleak life.

But here you were safe and cared for, Captain Carriedo certainly had a soft spot for you and made it known that nobody was to touch you. As of late you had developed a friendship with Lovina too, relieved to know that she and Carmen were not in a relationship, but in fact shared a family like relationship.

* * *

_"What? You think me and the il capitano are in a relationship?" Lovina asked in a stunned tone. It was pretty well known they shared a very close platonic relationship, that Carmen had pretty much raised her like a mother. The only reason she got so annoyed at her was because she babied her. She wasn't a child anymore for crying out loud._

_(Y/N) blushed awkwardly "Yeah, its just you were awfully familiar and she always looked so happy to see you"  You explained. It had been rude of you to assume, but you had no idea at the time. I mean, it was the first time you had met Lovina at the time. You had no idea of how they knew each other so well._

_Lovina blinked, seeing the look of guilt and jealousy on your face. Yep, you had definitely fallen for the captain, but seeing you smile even if she hadn't done so made her happy. You deserved to smile after all you had been through. It meant that you were starting to heal, even if the wounds were still fresh in your mind and heart._

_Lovina knelt down and took your hands in her own, her green eyes gentle and stern "Il miele, I swear on my  La nonna's grave. Carmen and I are not in that kind of relationship" she replied. Spain had raised her and cared for her since she was small. Such a thing was not possible, she could never see her in such a light._

_You smiled at her warmly making her cheeks heat  "La ringrazio Lovi" you replied. As selfish as it was, you had never felt this way about anyone before. You had fallen for Captain carriedo at first sight, you were at least going to try and confess, even if she never ended up feeling the same way. You could at least say you put effort in even if you failed._

* * *

You couldn't help but laugh under your breath for feeling threatened by Lovi, it was clear that neither shared romantic feelings for each other. But it had been a long time since you had any positive human contact, misunderstandings were to be expected after all. It wasn't entirely your fault. But it was funny to think about looking back at how jealous you had been over nothing.

The cool night air brushed against your skin, causing you to shiver. You hadn't expected it to be this cold and the dress you wore didn't exactly cover your shoulders well. But you were too content with stargazing that the idea of going inside made you feel rather sad. It just wasn't something you could think about doing.

Suddenly, you felt a warm blanket cover your shoulders taking you by surprise. The cold now being shielded by a thick green blanket, obviously hand made. You looked up in confusion to see Lovina standing beside you with flushed cheeks. "Lovina?" you asked in surprise, wasn't she supposed to be making dinner by now?

She pouted "You'll get sick if you don't dress properly, dinner isn't for ages anyway" she muttered. You had looked so lovely in the moonlight, your (F/C) dress pressed against your body, your soft skin and (H/C) gleaming in the moonlight. Your eyes shining like jewels, you had looked so beautiful her heart skipped a beat.

You smiled warmly at her "Your so good to me Lovi, I really need to find a way to repay you both" you replied. You would have to think on it, but you would find a way somehow. You weren't as useless as people may think you to be. You held many skills that you were yet to show off to Lovina and the Captain, you were just finding your feet again.

Lovina smiled, seeing you smile made her chest tingle with a feeling she could not describe. She had never met anyone like you, but to say anything un-proper may have serious consequences. After what you had been through, she had to take it easy and not make her move until she knew you were of clear mind once more.

"I'm going to get dinner started, I hope you like Paella and Churros. Captain asked for them especially" she replied. It was a childhood favourite of hers that Spain used to make all the time. As she got older she knew how to make it herself. But that didn't mean that Spain didn't like to help out. Captain or not.

As she left, you couldn't help but smile. You had never had a friend before and somehow you were able to bond so easily with Lovina, despite her rough exterior. She was a softer person than she let on, it just took some time before she was able to admit how she truly felt around someone. But you had always been patient, it was one of your strong traits.

* * *

Maria stared into the darkness of the ocean and night sky. She knew Spain was out here somewhere and they had a lot to discuss, being out here alone with nothing but a boat for months on end got rather boring. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Plus it had been a while since she had seen Lovina, had she grown up at all since then?

As she continued to peer through the telescope, her eyes widened as she caught sight of something. She had indeed spotted Spain's ship but also the mysterious maiden with (H/C) locks wrapped in a blanket on the deck. She had never seen such an alluring creature before. She couldn't look away, her cheeks starting to heat.

She had to meet you, she had to know you, there was no way she was letting this chance slip away. Maybe she could persuade Spain into sharing you, I mean it was never going to happen with Lovina. Besides, it wasn't fair that she got all the cute girls. A playful smile spreading across her face.

 _"Achtung!"_ she yelled loudly snapping shut her telescope. She was going to pay a little visit to Spain and talk about her new cute little birdie who was residing on her ship. It wasn't fair that she be left out of the loop. Weren't they supposed to be friends?

* * *

 (Y/N) sighed heavily, it was about time you head in. You may as well get yourself ready for dinner, I mean you weren't going to change but freshening up certainly wouldn't hurt. Basic manners and hygiene were something you indulged in since being rescued by the Captain. Your mother had raised you well in that sense after all.

However, you heard foot steps of boots behind you and blushed, had the captain been so worried that she had come to find you herself? You felt your cheeks heat and gripped the beam of the boat tightly. Trying to muster up what courage you could find inside of you. "I'm sorry, I was about to come in" you apologized quickly. 

"Eh? Leaving me so soon little birdie? No fair" she teased. She had come all this way to see you, to run off so soon wasn't polite. There was so much she had to say to you, she wanted to get inside that pretty little head of yours.

You stiffened, that was not Lovi's voice nor the captains. From what you could tell they were speaking in a German tongue, but you were far from that part of the world. Unless you were secretly being attacked, but the Captain would have known about that.  You turned quietly like a deer caught in headlights to face your attacker. 

A tall woman with pale skin, reddish purple eyes and messy platinum blonde hair wearing a blue jacket and mini skirt with a white shirt, necktie and boots approached you. The gleam in her eyes gave you a bad feeling, the same way those men had once looked at you. Sending a chill down your spine.

You couldn't scream, you couldn't move, you couldn't think and you couldn't breathe. The memories of being trapped in a cage coming back to you, your eyes wide and shiny. Your body suddenly starting to tremble and tears staring to form. You didn't want to go back, you wouldn't go back. You couldn't live like that ever again, it had been so miserable and scary.

She approached you, pressing you against the edge so you couldn't escape. Tilting back your head to gaze into your (E/C) intently, loving the scared look in your eyes. "I wonder vhat a pretty little thing like you is doing on Carmen's ship" she replied playfully. 

Carmen? She knew the Captain? But how? They were nothing alike? The Captain was far more gentle and caring than this, the woman speaking to you now was predatory and forward. They were two completely different women completely. The Captain would never treat you like this.

You opened your mouth attempting to scream, you had to do something to get away. No way in hell were you going to be someone's pet or prisoner again. You had left that life and you were never going back to it again. But you couldn't stop shaking, the tears starting to well up making your eyes glassy.

 _"MARIA!"_  an angry tone yelled. How dare she show up unannounced on her ship, and to boot try and lay her hands on you. She had saved you from a hellish life and you were only just starting to get better. God knows what memories she had brought back to you. How more careful she was going to be around you after having PTSD over what you went through.

Maria pouted, now her fun was spoiled. She turned to see a very angry looking Carmen and Lovina standing behind her. "Hallo Carmen, I see you found a new pet. She's pretty cute" she teased. She wouldn't mind taking you out of her hands for a while. Permanently if she was willing to pay a good price for her.

"What are you doing here? I sent no message" Carmen snapped. While they were business associates, it was common courtesy to send a letter or warn before hand that you wanted to speak. To boot, she had tried to lay a hand on her beloved (Y/N) which was something she would not stand for.

Maria pouted crossly "Geez, your no fun. I was just saying hello" she grumbled moving away from you. However, you didn't move, you didn't breathe. You were too locked inside your own head to even think. The smell of iron and blood suddenly coming back to you. You skin turning pale and the colour leaving your face.

Carmen moved forward her green eyes gleaming with a silent rage " _Licencia,_ I will talk to you in the morning" she growled. You were not for sale, you were not a prize nor a pet. You belonged to here with herself and Lovi, as their guest and their friend. 

Maria groaned and held up her hands in defeat "Fine, I'm leaving. Tut mir leid". She then turned on her heels and walked off. Spain always had to spoil her fun, but she would be back. She was too interested in her little birdy to stay away now.

* * *

"(Y/N), are you ok? Speak to me!" Lovina cried. You had blacked out, most likely from PTSD. You had only been here a week after all, you had not completely recovered after what happened. Damn Prussia showing up and scaring you like that.

You blinked in a daze, turning to see Lovina standing beside you with a teary worried look. Holding you close to her in a protective way. Remembering where you were and what had happened. "L.. Lovina?" you stammered. Who had that girl been? How had she known where you were and how to find you?

She smiled in relief "Si! I'm here. You are safe now" she replied in a relieved tone. Prussia wouldn't be coming back in a hurry, not if she wanted to be at the mercy of Carmen's cold blade. She hadn't seen her that angry in a long time. She really cared about you, as much as she did herself.

You breathed a sigh of relief, guilt starting to kick in "Mi dispiace Lovi, I must have worried you" you apologized. Everything had just gone black and silent, memories of being trapped coming back to you once more. Seeing her teary eyed made you feel even worse about it.

She shook her head, none of this was your fault. You were still healing and that damn Prussian wouldn't be coming back for a while if she knew what was good for her. "Venire, dinner is going to get cold" she replied kindly. She then led you inside, but knew that Spain would be in a bad mood for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> il Capitano-the captain  
> La rangarizio-Thank you  
> Achtung-Attention  
> Licencia-Leave  
> Tut mir leid-Sorry  
> Mi dispiace-I'm sorry  
> Venire-Come


	5. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your still shaken from your first meeting with Maria Bielschmidt, but Lovina and Carmen comfort you. Helping you feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, this story has not been forgotten

You gripped your firsts on your lap tightly, still shaking after your introduction with Maria a supposed ally and friend of Carmen's. She had been the complete opposite of the Captain and Lovina, so forward and pushy. You had been so scared you didn't know what to do. Your mind going back to your time being trapped on that ship, the scent of blood and iron all around you. Making a chill run down your spine. You had hoped you were starting to adjust, to get used to your new life. Being away from that dark place and getting used to being free, the scent of the sea, the open winds and the sky going on forever. But then you had been pulled back to the darkest part of your memory. 

Being pressed against the railing of the ship with no way out, part of you instinctively wanting to jump overboard to be free. Forgetting that you were aboard a ship and under the protection of a very beautiful Spanish pirate. Your body going into fight or flight mode, your basic human instinct to survive being stronger than your sense of rationality. I mean it was what had kept you alive all this time after all. Thinking on your feet at every small opportunity.

But then your sanctuary came and you had been saved, someone speaking up and the silver haired devil had backed off. Letting you catch your breath and remember where you were, no longer being pressed against the side of the ship.  You could remember being lead away by Lovina to the captains quarters and being comforted. A glass of water and her standing nearby but giving you space, not leaving your side for even an instant. Scared of what would happen if she did. Remembering the state you had been in when the captain first brought you aboard the ship. Maria had no idea of where you came from, she only saw a pretty face.

The way she had looked at you, the same menacing look you had seen as your parents had been killed before you. A look you would never forget, it was burned into your memory, knowing you were trapped and you were prey. That was a feeling that was all too familiar for you. You were only grateful she was gone and hopefully far away from you, the thought of running into her again was something that you would rather not happen. You got a bad feeling from that Maria woman. 

Now here you sat at the dinner table with the captain and Lovina, a spread for a king in front of you. But you didn't even notice it, you were still shaken after what had happened. Forgetting the emptiness of your stomach and the thirst in your throat. Just remembering being trapped in a cage, no food or water just the sound of the waves and the leering eyes staring back at you. A sickening feeling washing over you. The memory of the predatory gaze that Maria had given you was not one you would forget so easily. If the captain and Lovina hadn't done something she wouldn't have stopped, she would have had you right then and there.

To her you were not a person but a thing, a new pet, a form of entertainment to appease her boredom for a moment. You had been able to sense all that just by looking at her. Over time people had forgotten your humanity, but then that was the times. Not everyone was fortunate and you knew that, but back then you had never seen anything happening to you. You had lived safely with your family without a care in the world. What you wouldn't give to go back to those times, other than just in your dreams. But those dreams were rare, as they were often interrupted by the nightmares you had endured for so long. 

Lovina watched you with worried eyes, you hadn't spoken a word since Maria had attempted to make a move on you. Given the short period of time you had been on the ship and how you were still recovering from how time as being a captive. You were probably spiraling back into panic and suspicion, wanting to protect yourself from any danger than may make itself known to you. But she couldn't bear to watch you suffer like this. "I should have punched that arrogant kraut in her stupid face" she growled. It was her job to look after you, given she was the captain's close hand and your guardian. She was like the adopted daughter of the captain and given she was now looking after you, that made you like her family now too. Since she had met you, Lovina had felt a strong desire to protect you from harm.

Upon hearing Lovina speak, you felt yourself snap back to reality again. The aggression in her tone taking you by surprise, I mean she was always moody but now you could sense pure hatred in her voice. "I... I'm fine Lovina really, she... she just took me by surprise is all" you replied shakily. Maybe eating something would make you feel better, all you needed was to fill your belly and get a good nights rest to forget about it. That Maria woman was gone now and you were safe, so you were really worrying about nothing at all.

You needed to remind yourself that your past was now just a memory, it wasn't real anymore. You were away from that place and safe, the captain and Lovina would never let you get yourself into that kind of danger again. They would protect you with their lives no matter what, you knew that. But your heart and head were having a hard time getting used to that, but maybe you could persuade yourself over time. 

Carmen wasn't convinced and neither was Lovina, they had seen how you blacked out. Your beautiful (E/C) went blank and the light left them, obviously being reminded with the unpleasant memories of your capture. You were their responsibility now and they would never let anything bad happen to you again. Maria had gone too far by trying to lay her hands on you like that, trying to take her their beloved princess away. "Mi dulce, if you ever feel endangered like that again. All you need to do is call for us, this is your home now. Me and Lovina, we are your protectors. Do not hesitate to rely on us for help" she replied sternly. It had not been that long since you came to stay on this ship. You were adapting to a life at sea after being held as human cargo for god knows how long, your scars would not be that easy to recover from.

She remembered holding you in her arms, how thin and frail you had been. The slightest pressure and you would have snapped like a twig, but thankfully you were becoming healthier. You were gaining a healthy weight and your complexion was better too. She was watching you get better before her very eyes and that brought a warmth to her heart she had never realized that she had needed. Knowing that her efforts were not in vain and you would become better. 

For a time she had been worried you would die from starvation and malnutrition due to the conditions that you had been held in for so long. You were a very strong person to have not done so before now, given those men had treated you as less than an animal. But now they were all suffering in a watery grave, paying for the sins they had brought upon themselves for what they had done to you. Forever regretting what they had put you through. 

You blushed, they were always so kind to you. Even if you felt like a bother, even if you hesitated and followed them around like a meek little girl. They never complained, belittled or scolded you, they were just so warm and caring. This place really was starting to feel like home, giving you a second chance to find happiness after everything you lost. Though, things still felt a little strange to you, and you did admittedly miss the sand between your toes.

But since they were being so kind, you couldn't help but want to ask for a few simple favours. "I... um... I want to help out a little. Maybe help clean the ship, help Lovina with the cooking. Not much, just to keep me busy so my mind doesn't wonder" you replied shakily. Unless you kept your mind busy you knew you would keep having flashbacks of what had happened to you during your capture. You needed to break that mentality or you would go crazy.

Self healing came in many forms, so maybe by interacting with those you felt comfortable with you could slowly get better. I mean until now you had closed yourself off and not really spoken to anyone else. Out of fear and the fact that you were trapped inside your own mind a lot of the time. It would help you get out of your head and begin to enjoy the world around you. To adapt properly to your new life at sea. 

Carmen was surprised, you were her guest aboard this ship so you needn't worry about a thing. But if it would truly make you happy she would not deny you such pleasures. "If that is what you wish, so be it done. I'm sure Lovi would enjoy the company and we are always happy of the help. But don't push yourself too much princesa" she replied sternly. You had been through a lot after all.

You smiled gratefully at her, a genuine smile you hadn't shown in a long time. Though sad and lonely in appearance, you were grateful to her "Gracias captain" you replied warmly. As long as you were going to stay here you may as well do your part. It was the least you could do after they saved your life and took you in, despite having nothing to offer them in return for their deed.

Carmen's cheeks dusted lightly, this was the first time since you had come aboard her ship that she had seen you smile. Though such a sad and pained smile, you looked so lovely. She hoped that over time she would get to see you smile truly from your heart. Such a lovely girl as you did not deserve to be so unhappy, you deserved the world at your feet and more. She then turned to Lovina with a playful smile "Seems you have a companion now Lovi, treat her well" she teased.

Lovina blushed, she hadn't really had much interaction with you since you came to stay. But she would be glad you have you as company, I mean you were less annoying that Carmen or the other members of the ship anyway. But she knew that if she showed how happy she was to be able to spend time with you Carmen would only tease her relentlessly over it. "Si, chores get boring on your own around here. So I don't mind having someone to talk to" she replied awkwardly.

* * *

 

Maria leaned against her chair, her feet on her large desk. A playful smile on her cheeks, her ruby red eyes gleaming playfully as a low chuckle escaped her lips. She hadn't been able to get the memory of you out of her head. How sweet you had been, so obedient too, though she wondered what you would be like had you fought back a little. To see a fire in your eyes as she tried to kiss you under the moon. It was no fair that Carmen have someone as sweet on you on her ship and keep you all to herself. A girl like you should be fully appreciated, not babied and hidden away. How was it that she never found any cute girls and Carmen had found a maiden as lovely as you. 

That dress had looked lovely on you, but she had to say it was rather modest in her opinion. Something a little more revealing to show off your form and loveliness. Maybe on in her favourite colour too so that people would know you were hers. How was it that you were so passive? But then again being kept away from human interaction would turn anyone into a wallflower, all you needed was some attention.

"Gott verdammt, a woman like that would make sirens jealous. Its no fun that she be kept a secret, especially from me" she hummed to herself. Why Carmen insisted on treating you like a frail flower made no sense to her. But where she had found you she wished she knew, then maybe she could have gotten to you first. A mischievous smile then spread across her face as an idea came to her head. I mean, stealing wasn't really uncommon in their line of work.

"Maybe I should take Hübsches Mädchen off her hands. I mean, flowers only wilt when you don't give them attention" she chuckled. To steal the lovely flower from the garden of fools was something she could not hesitate doing. The longer you were left unappreciated, the lower your value would become and gods knows what someone like Carmen would do with you.

* * *

"So I mainly make easy things like Pasta and sometimes. But I also know a delizioso stew that my nonna taught me and Feliciana when we were bambini's" Lovina replied in a stern but eager tone. Being able to show her skills off you to in the kitchen brought a swell of pride to her heart. I mean, she would earn more points with you this way, given how Carmen currently had the lead on earning your affections. But then she was always a natural flirt when it came to women.

She had to admit she had always been jealous of the confidence that always came so naturally to Carmen, but then that also made her an idol. Someone Lovina looked up to for strength and guidance, grateful that Carmen saw her as an equal and individual. Never comparing her to anyone else, simply appreciating her for who she was. While everyone else in her life had always compared her to her younger sister. 

You stared at Lovina in awe, she seemed to be in her element working in a kitchen. This wasn't just a job to her but her passion, creating family recipes passed in through a generation, you had to admit it was very impressive. You couldn't wait to learn to make them yourself and taste them, the very thought made your mouth water eagerly even though you had just eaten. But you were sure you would learn plenty with Lovina's guidance.

"I'll try not to get in the way, I'm sure working on a boat under stressful situations is hard work enough" you replied politely. She did all this by herself, but you were here to give her a hand. So you couldn't mess up or you weren't just letting yourself down but her too. You had promised that you were going to earn your stay here, and Lovina had been kind enough to allow your assistance.

Lovina stared at you, rather upset that you would think of yourself that way. Since you had been here you had gone from a quiet and passive girl, to a wallflower. A hidden gem that just needed to be polished and find her shine again. There was no way in hell that you could ever annoy her, hell she found your company less annoying that Carmen and that was not an easy feat to accomplish. She then approached you quietly, a stern frown on her face taking you by surprise. She then raised her hand and flicked you hard on the forehead, as if she was scolding a child. "Fermata, I never let anyone work with me if I don't want them to. Capire?" she replied impatiently. 

You felt your face heat up all over again, the two of them were always worrying about you. Nobody had done that in a long time, it honestly made you worry that you would become selfish at how much they spoiled you. The last thing you wanted was to become a pain in their rear. As to not leave her waiting you nodded quickly "Si, I look forward to learning how to cook and become a member of this ship" you replied abruptly. 

A small smile appeared on Lovina's face, now realizing why Carmen was so taken with you. Why she had come to baby you so much, you really were adorable. She wondered if you were always this sweet or if the years of being a captive had made you this passive. Either way, she had to admit that you were definitely cute, she hadn't met a girl like you before. In truth, being at sea left serious relationships for dreams. "Eccelente, well you start tomorrow. Make sure you get plenty of rest as you will need it" she replied suddenly. You had a lot to learn and it would not be easy, the life of a sailor was hard and there was much to be done. But she had hope that you would become one of them in no time. 

You were taken aback, wait did she mean an early start? How early, sunrise? There was a lot here she wasn't explaining and what was she smiling about? She was having fun with this wasn't she? "Wait, Lovi what do you mean? Talk to me!" you yelled. You had agreed to help but you would need to know everything before you jumped into this. I mean, this was going to be your life from now on after all.

* * *

Carmen hummed to herself as she sat by her bedside desk quietly, going over maps and admiring the jewels on her desk. She had been very fortunate to have found (Y/N) when she did. Being able to give her a second chance and make her one of her own. Allowing you to rot in that cell or let you sink with that ship would have never been an option, she felt that finding you had to have been fate.

Slowly but surely you were starting to bloom, finding your feet on her ship and recovering from your pain. Though she would have to keep an eye out so no more vultures tried to kidnap you, she had already claimed you as one of her own. Not many pirates were as kind as she was and may seek to use you for cruel means, and after what you had endured that would only send you into a relapse. But perhaps she should find you new garments, I mean the dress you wore was indeed lovely. But over time you would need to wear other attire if you were to live on this ship, perhaps she may be able to find you clothes fitting of your figure. She smiled at the idea of you in lovelier and tighter clothing, yes she liked that idea very much. 

You would need bedclothes too, I mean you would be living on this ship as a crew member and her ward so obviously you needed basic necessities to look after yourself and such. She would do everything in her power to make sure you were taken care of and given everything you needed. You deserved to be spoiled after the state she had found you on upon rescuing you, hell you deserved the world after all of that. Trading was a common thing in this era, but a lot of people traded living objects instead of simply food and inanimate objects. But that was something she was fully against, even for a pirate she had her limits and would not take part in such an act. 

You at least now had a job around the ship to keep you busy, Lovina was certainly a fiery one that would keep (Y/N) on her toes but deep down she was a softy. She had raised that girl since she was a child after all, she knew her better than anyone else in the world. No doubt she would keep you safe and protected when she was not around to do so, she had faith in that. A large part of her worries were now over, but she knew that there would always been a danger in the distance. She knew Maria all to well, when she wanted something she would stop at nothing to claim it as her own. 

Maria was her childhood friend and they were long time allies too, but she was not as merciful as she was. She had a habit of being cruel though she could be dorky most of the time. She was like a child fighting over a toy despite the fact that it did not belong to her. If she felt wronged she would stop at nothing to get payback, and that was what worried her. The gleam in her eyes when she looked you down had been predatory, like she was looking at a prize at an auction. Putting the highest bid on a prize so that nobody else could have it, but that was not right. The value of you was far higher than money. She wanted to protect you, a fire had been lit in her heart and when she looked into your eyes she could not help but display her desire to protect you.

She did not care how much she upset Maria by denying her the chance to get close to you. Remembering how broken you had been when she first found you, how her heart had broken in that moment. Maria would show you off like a toy and if you didn't do as she said, there would be consequences. You would be miserable in a life like that and she refused to allow that to happen, not if she had anything to do about it.

Your place was here, on this ship as one of her crew; to live in freedom and enjoy the open sea, to stand in the sun and feel the breeze in your hair, to live as a free woman. If you were with Maria she would control whom you interacted with, she would not let you leave her side once. Your life would be controlled and you would not have the freedom you desired. Back to a miserable life which you did not deserve.

Her green eyes darkened, a cold glare radiating from her as she thought of you being taken away in tears by Maria. Your beautiful eyes going blank, once more a passive pet in a cage to entertain Maria "No, I will not let Maria take (Y/N). Un angel deserves to spread her wings, not have them clipped off so cruelly" she muttered. Even if she had to fight Maria, she would protect you with her life. That she was certain of.

**Mi dulce-My sweet**

**Princesa-Princess**

**Gott verdammt-God damn**

**Hübsches  Mädchen- pretty girl**

** delizioso- delicious **

** Nonna-Grandma **

** Bambini-Children **

** Fermata-Stop **

** Capire-Understand **

** Eccelente-Excellent **

** Un angel-An angel **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pobrecito, que te han hecho esos bastardos?- You poor thing. what have those bastards done to you?  
> Te saca de qui Carino-Lets get you out of here sweetheart  
> Caballero, ahora tomo mi premio y te dejo ahogar. Despidida.- Gentlemen. I now take my prize and let you drown. Farewell


End file.
